Tango
by Aliecia
Summary: A night of passion, the memories, two failed marriages and an old match-maker who decides to do something about the lost souls and with the help of two little girls Benson and Stabler are going to learn to TANGO!
1. Prelogue

**_Prelogue_**

The rain was pouring down and Olivia Benson cuddled up on her sofa watching the tape Captain gave her of her and Elliot under cover dancing to the Tango. She watched it was like a dream come through to have Elliot Stabler so close, she was in heaven! The memory the video was doing thing to her body she wouldn't tell anyone if it killed. She felt the moisture on her upper thighs and groaned this was happening for what the last four weeks and it was it was driving her crazy! The constant wanting and never getting, It was too much! and the rain that was pouring was doing nothing to lift her spirit of the current state of arousal, she needed to get laid and that was it!

She closed her legs together as tightly as they could go and at the heart of her she still felt the pulsing sensation. A knock on the made her jump, she flung the blanket off and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked while gripping the handle.

"Stabler" the deep voice replied making her silly heart do a somersault and causing the problem she was having now it worsen. This was defiantly not her day!

"Just a sec" She replied trying to fix her hair, it was crazy the way she felt around him the need to always be perfect and pretty.

She opened the door and there he stood in live and living colors soaked! Her mouth opened and closed he was defiantly the most handsome and sexy man she had ever seen.

"You are wet" she stated when she finally closed her mouth.

"How sweet you noticed, can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure" Olivia replied and stepped out of his way. "What happened?"

"Kathy and I had a fight, she thinks am avoiding her."

"You kind of are" Olivia stated matter-of-factly

"Not you too I came her to my best friend so that she can console me and she sides with my wife, what type of friend are you?" he asked half glaring and half smiling at her.

"Am sorry" she said and looked up and their eyes met for the first time that evening! Olivia wanted to look away but somehow she couldn't.

Elliot found himself lost in to the deep pools of brown chocolate! It was divine what he saw there; hunger pure animal wanting and lust. I t was like nothing he had ever seen before. Her hair was tousled and her face bare of any cosmetics she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. He wanted to say something but he was desperately afraid of ruining the moment.

Ever since that undercover Tango gig he found himself thinking of his partner a little too much and now!

He didn't know how or when he moved, all he knew he felt the soft flesh beneath his thumb as he carressed her face. Her eyes never left his, it was most defiantely a dream as he felt her expelled breath on his face, he felt her shudder as a force greater than anything he had ever felt before pulled him down causing his lips to brush against hers.

Olivia lips parted of their own accord, apart of her wanted to pull away but the stronger side made her stay; he kissed her Elliot Stabler was kissing her! His tongue was like velvet and sweet honey pouring into herself, and she was drinking it up all coherent thought forgotten as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Elliot was on fire one kiss and he lost his mind. Nothing compared to this feeling the fire in his blood and the passion he felt driving him on pushing him on. They parted and for a second their eyes met again her eyes were hazy and the most beautiful shade of brown.

"Liv..." he said breathlessly, and o tiptoe she reached up and kissed him. Elliot wildest dreams where coming through as he ran his hands through soft brown silky hair, he heard her moan and tighten her hold on him it was delicious the way she wanted him with such urgency her hand found the bottons of his wet shirt. Elliot quickly shrugged it off the barrier was too much, he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

Olivia was soaring on a cloud so soft she didn't want to come down as she spread her hand across his musclar chest, she could has sworn she heard him moan but a second later it was only imagination as his hands found their way beneath the sweater she was wearing to caress the small of her back.

Her sweater hit the floor and so did his belt buckle, it was moving so fast and neither of them had the strength or the courage slow down. She felt his hands close around her breast and she shivered, she reached for him and he shivered violently. "Liv slow down if you do that it will be over before we begin" she didn't listen she squeezed him gently and watched in awe as his eyes turn the darkest shade of blue. Olivia felt her back hit the wall and he was right it was going to be over as she felt her insides shudder. She felt him huge at the entrance, she welcomed him and he pulled back. "Condom" Elliot breathed

"I'm on the pill" Olivia whispered and with that her fate was sealed and she seated him in the heart of her and she rocked with the pleasure of it all and felt herself tighten as the waves of her passion rocked her and Elliot shudder and together they collasped om her living room floor!

Okay so what do you think?

Let me know please.

-Ali


	2. Prelogue Continued

**Prelogue continued**

Heaven didn't describe how she felt. She smiled it was great she smiled and place a wet kiss at the base of his neck and he groaned and opened his eyes.

Elliot froze!

Was he dreaming or was Olivia really naked leaning over him? He blinked and she was still there with that devil may care smile. "Good Morning" she said and he bolted upright still not able to say anything. It must be a dream he thought as he looked at her. But it wasn't!

Olivia felt uncomfortable as he stared at her. She grabbed for her clothes and covered herself and walked out of the room. 'What was I thinking?_' That Elliot was going to wrap you in his arms and make love to you again and again'_ a little voice answered.

How could I be such a fool?! She wanted to scream as she wrapped herself in her bathrobe, her eyes were burning and she wanted to cry. With all the courage she could she walked back into her living room.

"Liv I'm sorry" Elliot said he was now fully dressed "Last night was a mistake, I'm really sorry" Olivia wanted to die and she pushed forward the words cutting her too deep.

"No Elliot last night was beautiful."

"No Liv last night was a horrible mistake one that we can't make happen again not if we want to continue being partner." Elliot was saying the words but he didn't want to but he had to. There was a look of pain in her eyes and he wanted to wipe it away but he couldn't so he stood unmoving.

Olivia wanted him to want her the way she desired him. "El do you really mean that?" she asked touching his face so soft he barely felt. Elliot felt like he was on fire with just one touch he wanted her again. But he didn't move he steeled himself and move her hand from his face.

"Yes Olivia I mean it last night was just a lapse in our judgment. I really hope we can get past this and continue working together as partners.

"Yea" she said her voice catching in her throat and she retreated to the confines of her room with faked happiness. "Work! I have to get ready, see yourself out, later El"

Olivia didn't know why but she was crying! It was stupid to cry over spilt milk yet she was crying her eyes out Elliot didn't want her and last night was a horrible mistake! Great going Benson, she thought as she turned the cold water and scrubbed her skin clean yet she couldn't remove the sensation of Elliot's love making!

Three Months Later

Shocked Olivia was in a state of shock! She looked down at the test in her trembling hand. There must be some mistake she couldn't be pregnant she was on the pill it didn't make any sense she hadn't had sex in the last two months, but she knew too well the time the place and the date when she became pregnant and who the daddy was!

Her head was spinning, everything had gone terribly wrong! She was working with the feds on a assignment in Toronto Canada and Elliot was barely talking to her. And her new boss was always on her ass about something!

She walked to the phone in the hotel she was staying in and dialed the number she knew all to well and waited.

"Hey" Olivia said with a happiness she didn't feel

"Hey Liv what's going on?" Elliot asked his voice tight.

"El I need to talk to you about something very important." Olivia said gripping the phone till her fingers went white.

"Liv no now I need to take Kathy to the hair dresser, I'll call you later ok" and with that the phone call ended.

What was I thinking? How was I going to tell a married man that I am pregnant and carrying his child what am I crazy?

Olivia sat in bed and waited for the a call that never came.

_**I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoyed it,**_

_**please let me know what you think**_

_**-Ali**_


	3. Mrs Smith

_**AN: Okay it's almost time to TANGO! I love writing this story so much! Please have fun reading it**_

Olivia stooped at the graveside in the pouring. Placing flowers on her late husband and son's grave, the tears formed in her eyes running down her cheek like the rain that was falling. Shi sighed and remembered the faithful day they died.

"Marcus!" Olivia screamed from the Peter's room, she shook him gently but he still wouldn't move he wouldn't cry he wouldn't even open his eyes. Marcus was in the doorway.

"Via what's wrong?" he had asked coming close to her. The tears of fear were brimming in his wife's eyes.

Olivia looked down at her baby and a sob broke free, "he's not breathing, Marcus he's not breathing" she cried lifting her one year and six months old son from his crib, holding him close she sank to the floor and cried.

Marcus stood above her felt his chest constrict painfully his breathing impossible. "Via"- he called feeling his knees go weak and helplessly he fell to the ground. Olivia shook her head willing the horrible memories away it had been too much to lose a child and a husband in one day.

"Mrs. Smith" Olivia's head flew up to see her neighbor Andre Johnson walking towards her with an umbrella. "You might catch a terrible in this rain" he said sheltering her from the cold droplets that attacked her fragile frame.

"Oh Andre," she cried hugging him holding unto him for support. Her eyes where blurred by tears and she felt cold the grave were gleaming white and she wanted to burry herself in self pity.

"Mrs. Smith, I think it's best you come on in out of this cold" he spoke softly turning from the grave and walking back towards the house. Olivia felt her legs moving but she was weak and Andre took her inside dried her off and commanded her to go rest.

Olivia looked around and saw her daughters watching television it brought a smile to her face and lifted her spirit. "Mom are you coming to watch it with us you promised" Shakeya stated standing and stretching. Olivia's smile widened though she had lost so much she had these two girls to live for, to protect.

Andre pushed her forward and she laughed falling into the couch. "Okay, okay" she cried when the girls jumped on her pinning her down.

"Anyway my lady, I know I leave you in good hands so I'll be on my way." He said and walked to the door.

"No stay and watch TV Uncle Andre" the girls cried. Andre smiled down at her and shook his head.

Ladies though I love your company, I have to say no I have to pick up my nephew from the airport." He said patting the girls on the head and giving Olivia a smile.

"Andre you can't drive to the airport by yourself, not in this weather" Olivia said looking at him, knowing he was much too handsome in his day, and at seventy three with wrinkles and all was still very much handsome and fit.

"Mrs. Smith I appreciate your concern, but I really have to go he should be landing in ten minutes and he is impatient." He said and opened toe door and the thunder struck and he jumped. Olivia grinned.

"Andre would you mind if I asked Kevin to take you that limousine needs a day out, and am also inviting you to dinner, Maria is cooking and she will be baking you favorite cake" Olivia said. Andre sighed then smiled.

"Okay, I'm in." Olivia smiled and when to the kitchen were she found her lively staff.

"Kevin could you please, take Mr. Johnson to the air port, and Maria we are having two guests for supper." Olivia spoke softly to them.

"Okay Via" they said. Olivia smiled at the older couple, married for thirty-four years and still very much in love.

Andre felt large arms hold him tight and he smiled at his sister's only son. "Uncle," Elliot said and embraced the older man.

"Oh Lot, I so happy you made it" Andre said patting Elliot's shoulders as they walked outside into the waiting limousine.

"Uncle what's going on?" Elliot asked as he settled beside the older man, looking around nothing was out of place it was extremely clean and a faint scent caught his senses, curve. The only perfume his ex-partner used to wear, the one that drugged him daily.

"Well, Mrs. Smith insisted that I not drive in this weather, and has also invited us for dinner" Andre informed him.

"I wonder what else Mrs. Smith offers" Elliot said and roared with laughter.

"Lot! She's not some fly by day woman, she kind, honest, smart and a great mother" Andre said looking at his nephew like he had blasphemed.

Elliot felt embarrassed, "Uncle I'm sorry." Elliot confessed. Looking like a little boy he broke his favorite toy and couldn't fix it.

Andre smiled. "I know my boy, I know, but as a warning it would do you well to be nice to Mrs. Smith or her daughters might chew you up and sip you out and not to mention Mrs. Smith she's a feisty little thing." He said and smiled.

Elliot looked at his Uncle lowing with pride as he spoke about this woman, it was the same way he spoke of his late Cindy. "Uncle have you fallen for Mrs. Smith?" Elliot asked his Uncle softly.

"Oh no my boy, Mrs. Smith is a lovely woman but not my type, she beautiful and kind but she's like a daughter to me and her girls they absolutely adore me, I'm there baby sitter, they are angels.

Elliot was confused but one thing he knew was who ever Mrs. Smith is she had his Uncle wrapped around her little finger. "How old are her girls?" Elliot asked, as the driver pulled off the road and onto the soft shoulder.

"Mr. Johnson should I take you home or are going to have tea with Mrs. Smith?" he asked.

"Nope, but I will be there for supper, Lot needs to settle in, please inform Mrs. Smith that I will be their by eight." Andre said.

Kevin nodded and rolled the door up once more and drove into the garage of the Johnson house.

Elliot was stretching on the verandah when the huge house caught his eyes, Uncle who lives there?" he asked curiously. Andre smiled

"Mrs. Smith…"

_**I know this was really long but I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think.**_

_**-Ali**_


	4. Unexpected Guest

**_Thank you very much for the reviews! I enjoyed them so much. Okay this one is conflicted. I hope you enjoy it. -Ali_**

The night air was cool and Olivia, Shakeria, and Shakeya waited patiently for their guests to arrive. The table was set and the candles glowed; Maria did it again, she smiled and touched the chairs lovingly and she froze at the head of the table where Marcus Smith her late husband was always present. She smiled a sad smile and the memories came rushing back.

"_Marcus I could never ask you to do that for me" Olivia protested against his insane plan, he took her hand and brought it to his and kissed it lightly and looked her in the eye._

"_Via my sweet, I know you are a strong woman and I know that you are scared to trust anyone but trust me it's the least I can do for you. You saved my life" Marcus Smith watched her eyes cloud with tears at five months pregnant she had barely gained an ounce and he knew she was hurting deep. She shook her head and walked away leaving him. "Via, please don't go!" he had called after her stopping her in her tracks she stopped turned around with tears flowing down her cheeks. It caused him great pain to see her cry. "Oh Via" he enveloped her in his arms and wiped the tears away. _

"_I don't know what to do Marcus, I'm so confused, I'm scared" Olivia confessed to the only other human on this planet she trusted. It was great to feel his arms around her it was like her anchor and she held on tight._

"_Via, I know it sounds crazy, but being my wife would solve both our problems" Olivia drew away but he held her and spoke softly "Via I don't want a wife for sex, we both know I'm impotent and if I wrote you a cheque you would never cash it, you will need help, I want to help you, I want to be there for you" Olivia was hesitant still she trusted no-one to that extent. _

"_Marcus what you are asking is crazy. I might be dirt poor"_

"_Damn it! Why do you have to be so hard headed! You don't have to do all things by yourself. I am your friend I want to help you. Let me help you" he held her hand and she shivered as she remembered the words of the doctor when she went for her check up. 'Olivia, you are carrying triplets, your blood pressure is extremely high. Do you have anyone to call to come for you, and you need to stay off your feet, and maybe you should think about taking a leave from work.' She had called Marcus he had come running. He was the best friend she always wanted. "Via think about the babies" Marcus pleaded with her and felt her shudder uncontrollably. _

"_Okay. But I want out as soon as I get back on my feet."_

Tears formed in her eyes, she still hadn't gotten back on her feet she missed him dearly. He was the best husband a woman could ask for, always home for dinner always playing with the children he even enjoyed diaper duty and he was at her with her every night till she fell asleep. "Oh Mark I really do miss you" she whispered to herself and ringing of the bell told her Andre was there.

"Uncle Andre" Shakeria shouted and ran towards the front door.

Shakeya walk with her mother into the kitchen. "Mom. Can I have chocolate cake for dessert Maria made some, can I please" Shekeya pleaded. Olivia raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Only one slice, I'm taking you girls to the dentist tomorrow" Olivia answered taking up the tray with the water from Maria.

"Via go relax. I can manage" Maria scowled softly. "Via! Come on I want you to meet my nephew" Olivia spun around to see Andre with her girls holding onto him.

"Okay." Olivia turned around and gave Andre a peck on the cheek. Andre led the way into the dinning area and signaled his nephew to stand.

"Lot I would like you to meet Via." Olivia extended her hand then froze, all the color draining from her face. For a second she couldn't breathe!

Elliot was shocked he blinked and she was still there! Olivia Benson was standing before him with a look as though she had seen a ghost on her face. He was unsure of what to say so he remained quiet and took the hand she offered only to have her drag away from him like he was fire.

Olivia swallowed, wiped the hand he had touched on her dress. "Girls, could you please excuse us go ask Maria for a piece of cake" Olivia said, she didn't move. The girls nodded and walked to the kitchen to find Maria.

"Via, sweety is everything alright you look as though you have seen a ghost" Andre said taking her hand.

"I have. Elliot Stabler is your nephew?" Olivia asked dragging her eyes away from him.

"Yes , have you two met?" Andre asked looking from Olivia to Elliot.

"Yes Uncle, she is the partner who left and never came back or should I say the woman who caused me my marriage and my family" Elliot spat at her with contempt. He hadn't forgiven her for leaving!

Olivia smiled slowly. "You are still the same Elliot, you still blame me for everything. Andre, I'm sorry for my rude behavior to our guest it's just that I was a bit shocked I haven't seen any-one from my old home in quite a while. Mr. Stabler, I apologize I was just shocked." Olivia turned as fast as she could and walked back to the kitchen.

"Lot, what was that all about?" Andre demanded.

"I will tell you later but I have to get out of here" he said and turned to walk away.

"No you won't, you will stay and have dinner. And you owe our hostess an apology" Andre spoke with a voice laced with so much authority he dare not object!

**_So how was it? Please let me know what you think_**

**_-Ali_**


	5. Keep ypur eyes on me

Sorry I took so long to update I hope you enjoy this chapter

-Ali

Elliot sat on edge. He wanted to be as far away from here as possible. He glanced over at Olivia she was smiling with one of her daughters, they looked so beautiful together, being a mom really fit her he thought then he always knew that, she mothered all the victims that walked through that door and yet she was always afraid to have one of her own. What changed he wondered and he placed the creamy potato in his mouth. She was laughing; it was a beautiful sound, a sound that robbed him of the ability to breathe. "Hey you ok?" Andre asked looking at him skeptically then at Olivia who was frowning then at the girls.

There was something oddly familiar about them they all looked like a lovely family. Andre smiled stood up and excused himself from the dining table, and so did the girls.

Elliot looked up and they were staring at each other, Olivia's eyes held a dark pain that wasn't there the last time he saw her, hell she wasn't Mrs. Smith the last time he saw her she was Benson. "Um the meal is lovely" Elliot said trying to make conversation, her eyes were drinking him in calling him, undoing him. She smirked and he couldn't help but smile, the way her lips turned up looked odd yet it was kind of sexy if he admitted it.

"Thank you" she said finally placing the napkin she had just used to wiped her mouth on the table.

"So aren't you going to finish your food?" he asked casually and she shook her head, "you are still the same, still wasting a good meal" he joked. But he watched as her eyes flared with anger and he wondered what he had done that was so wrong.

"No I'm not" it was a harsh whisper, she stood "don't act like you know me, cause you don't" it was a warning not to be taken lightly and he wondered what the hell it was all about.

"Liv, I'm just –"

"Don't Liv me" he voice was cold all the warmth that used to reside in her voice was gone. Something in him told him to back down yet he didn't he allowed her anger to anger him.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked standing towering over her, yet she didn't flinch.

"Back down I will knee you" she spoke icily and he didn't doubt for a second that her threat was void. Slowly he backed away from her threw his napkin on the table and walked away.

Olivia felt exhausted, who knew just sitting across from the man would take some much strength? She thought slowly lowering her self to the chair. She placed her head in her hands, and began to make plans. "Mrs. Smith are you finished?" Andre asked. Olivia jumped and looked up at him.

"You startled me," she said sitting upright.

"I knocked before I entered, is everything alright dear?" he asked pulling out the chair next to her. Olivia sighed how could she explain her inner turmoil, and better yet how could she keep her secret a secret.

"Yes, I'm just tired today has been a very stressful day, I think I ought to get the girls and myself to bed" she said smiling at the older man.

"Too bad, I wanted to go to the skating rink with the girls after all its Friday night and I was hoping you would join us" he said with a sad smile. Now how could you say no to the face? She thought and smiled. Plus her daughters have been looking to Friday night, would it be fair to take that away from them too? Hadn't she taken enough? She wondered.

"Okay, I'll come, why couldn't we do a movie this week?" Olivia asked getting up.

"Because, my nephew loves to skate, and so does the girls." He said

Olivia's heart skipped a beat, Andre was a smart man what if he figured it out? She wondered and a sinking feeling began to set in her stomach.

The girls were laughing and prancing on the ice, they were great, it was like they lived for this. Her eyes widened as she saw Elliot coming in fast, then he just stopped! She closed her eyes and felt Andre hand on her. "I told you he was great on the ice, why don't you give it a shot, the girls had to get their talent from some-one" he said. This was turning out to be a night mare. "I-I can't, I don't have any shoes" Olivia said, though the excuse was lame it was the only the she had, she couldn't go on the ice with her legs trembling like that.

"I do, your size too and a pair of socks" he replied and gave her the shoes.

"You know Mrs. Smith, you have to let him go, it's not fair to the girls not have a father and only half a mother" he whispered in her ears as he sat her down and took off the shoes and began to put on her shoes.

Elliot watched from across the room, she looked nervous and too beautiful for her own good he thought, as he went over towards her.

"Take my hand" it was an offer a soft command and against her better judgment she took his hand. "Keep you eyes on me" he said softly. There wasn't trouble there she couldn't take her eyes off!


	6. Fire!

For just a moment she relaxed, and allowed him to dance with her, to skate with her. It couldn't hurt could it? She thought as he pushed her away then drew her closer to him and she knew it could hurt. She stiffened and he stopped slowly then looked at her with those blue eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked not understanding the sudden change in her attitude.

"I'm tired" she said, it wasn't a lie the day had been a very emotional one on her and she was exhausted.

He studied her face and she gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, but he didn't object he let her go and she slowly skated to where his uncle was watching them.

"Mrs. Smith that was very lovely, you should skate more often" he said and smiled at her.

"I don't think so, I'm scared of falling on my butt." She said with a smile and turned to watch her daughters who were helping a boy who had fallen to his feet. She smiled with motherly pride, maybe she didn't do all that bad she thought. She felt a tiny twinge of guilt as she looked on at them talking.

"Mrs. Smith" she heard Andre's gentle reprimand and forced a smile. "I know it hard to you have to let him go. It's time and it wasn't your fault you have to know that" he said and placed an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay"

Olivia nodded, knowing Andre was right it was time to move on after six years it was really time to move on. But no one said it was going to be easy, but she was ready to try.

"I'm ready" she whispered more to herself than to him.

"I'm glad to hear it" he said and searched for his phone that was ringing.

"Hello" he spoke greeting to the unknown caller. Olivia moved away to give him privacy.

"Good Evening is this Mr. Johnson?" A man asked with authority.

"Yes" he said the one word wondering what did this stuff shirt want.

"I'm Detective Bennett and I'm here with Fire department…" he said and paused waiting for the man to say something.

"Yes go ahead" Andre said.

"There has been a fire at your residence, is it possible for you to come down here?" he asked. Andre face went white. His house was on fire the words sunk in and he felt he was sinking to the ground. He felt a hand hold him firmly and looked up to see Olivia looking at him with such concern.

"My home it caught fire" he said slowly as she helped him to the bench. Now it was her time to be shocked.

Elliot saw the scene and came over in time to hear his uncle say the house was on fire.

They got to scene and watched in horror as the firefighter battle the bright red orange blaze. "Go on inside girls this smoke is not good for you" Olivia said as they all stood before the heat. She watched as Andre's face showed signs of such pain.

"My beautiful Cindy" he whispered. And Elliot ushered him back. A man came over and introduced himself as Detective Bennett. Slowly he explained the procedure and took his statement and as about enemies, even though the cause was unknown.

It was all too much to bear so when Olivia invited him to stage he hadn't objected he just went to the spare room he always slept in whenever he was too ill to make it to his own home or when Olivia was out of town. A tear rolled down his face as he stared at the ceiling. Everything was gone every picture, the home his wife had picked for him everything was gone up in smoke.

Elliot was in the sitting room when she returned. He stood not know why all of a sudden he felt so aware of her. "I'm so sorry" she said stopping about a feet away from him as though he had the plague. "I have two guest rooms left would you like to choose?" she said indicating that he follow her. Elliot felt out of place but he followed her and she showed him the room. "If you take this one you will be close to your uncle." She said and opened the door to show a very spacious room that spoke of luxury and lots of money. Elliot walked around and felt even more out of place, this wasn't his way of life he wasn't used to such luxury except when he stayed in hotels. This was too much how could he accept?

"This other one-" she voice trailed off, she sucked in a deep breath then opened the door. Elliot saw the struggle in her eyes and wondered what was so special about this room but placed her out of her misery.

"I want to be close to my uncle" he said and turned away from her eyes that held too much pain. She smiled a faint smile.

"Would you like a tour of the house, Or would you rather retire?" she enquired.

"My feet feel weak, but may I have that tour in the morning?" he replied with a smile on his lips.

"No problem. Just let me know if you need anything." Olivia said and looked down at his clothes. "Would you like a change of clothes, I still have some of my _husbands'_ clothes." She said.

Elliot didn't know why the mention of her husband was making him upset, but he was!

She misread his silence and knowing him and his pride she began. "He never wore them, we were planning a trip, so we had gone shopping for clothes that would be good for a tropical island in the summer" she spoke, her voice taking on a tone of being far away.

Elliot swallowed hard forced a smile. "I would like to get out of the smoked clothes he joked and she smiled up at him.

Something about his presence was making her stupid! She wanted to stay with him. She wanted to be in his company. 'Remember what happened' a voice said. And she did. The pain, the humiliation, she remembered it all to well!

Elliot looked at her and he saw fire blazing in her eyes mixed with the same pain he had seen only minutes ago.

"Well then have a lovely night, I will send up the clothes and please feel free to enjoy yourself. Oh and make a list of this you would like, the girls are going into town tomorrow" she said and was turning away when he caught her hand.

"Mrs. Smith, thank you so very much for your hospitality and for taking care of my uncle" he said his hands itching to touch her face. There gaze met and again he saw the pain and fire right there in her eyes.

She swallowed and nodded and he released her. "Goodnight, sleep well" she said and walked off.

Elliot checked in on his uncle and found he was sleeping somewhat peacefully, if only he had the same luck but instead he was seeing her eyes filled with pain and fire!

_**Thanks for the reviews please let me know what you think.**_

_**-Ali**_


End file.
